villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rogol Zaar
Rogol Zaar is a modern-age DC comics villain and a major enemy of Superman, Supergirl and Kryptonians in general - he is also one of many different (and often conflicting) entities who claims to have destroyed Superman's home-world, Krypton : he is native to the New 52 canon of the DC multiverse, which continues into the Rebirth era, though he has not been seen since his defeat by the Man of Steel. History Rogol Zaar is a mysterious and deadly new alien foe of Superman who arrived on Earth one day seeking to kill Superman, Supergirl and any other Kryptonians that were alive - he engaged in a vicious battle with both Superman and Supergirl in this regard, while he had no care about the mass civilian casualties involved in doing so in a populated city he did warn police who tried to intervene that this was not their fight and blasted them away only to quickly return to his goal of killing Superman. During the confrontation Rogol Zaar claimed he was responsible for the destruction of the planet Krypton and also claimed he had made it his life's work to hunt down and kill any and all Kryptonians left in the universe. Abilities Rogol Zaar is a physical powerhouse on the level of beings such as Superman, Supergirl and Doomsday - he is also armed with a formidable axe that can not only cut the normally indestructible skin of Superman (who has survived supernova-class damage) but is also capable of emitting intense energy-blasts that can damage Superman and Supergirl on contact. His own durability is virtually limitless, at least on a par with Superman or Doomsday, since he was able to fight Superman near the core of the planet Earth itself without dying. Personality Rogol Zaar is a raging xenophobe driven by unrelenting rage and hate towards all Kryptonians, who he sees as a plague upon the universe and he takes great pleasure in wiping them out - he holds other species (such as humans) in low regard but does not seek their destruction unless they happen to stand in his way : this means that he is a thinking foe, unlike Doomsday, for he knows the difference between species and only truly desires the death of Kryptonians, though as demonstrated by his unreasonable bloodlust in regards to this front he has no qualms with destroying entire planets if he has to in order to kill off Kryptonians. Gallery Superman_Vol_5_4_Textless.jpg Superman_Vol_5_3_Textless.jpg The Man of Steel Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg Circle Prime Earth 001.jpg Kara_Zor-El vs Rogol Zaar.jpg Rogol Zaar 2.jpg Rogol Zaar 0001.jpg Rogol Zaar 0002.jpg Rogol Zaar 0003.jpg Rogol Zaar vs Superman vs Zod.jpg Rogol Zaar vs Superman vs Zod 2.jpg Rogol Zaar vs Zod.jpg Rogol Zaar vs Superman vs Zod 3.jpg Superman_Vol_5_11_Textless.jpg Superman_Vol_5_12_Textless.jpg Superman Vol 5 14 Textless.png Zod betray Rogol Zaar.jpg Zod go to Kill them all.png Rogol Zaar is Kryptonian.jpg Rogol Zaar 0004.png Harley Quinn's Villain of the Year Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Trivia *Other beings who have claimed to have destroyed Krypton include Brainiac, though in the original stories Krypton did not really have any major villain behind its destruction - which was treated as a natural cataclysm, which Superman's parents foresaw and thus sent their son away to save his life : the addition of villains claiming to have destroyed Krypton is likely designed to make a new threat feel more personal and dramatic to Superman by reminding him of his rather traumatic origins. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Genocidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Superman Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:Xenophobes